Unexpected Surprises
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Evangeline is ready to move on from John and rediscover what love and devotion are. Evangeline and Jason Story. Love me some jason.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline rescues Layla and Chris and meets an exciting stranger.

Evangeline cursed under her breath. Fuck. Her rental car died just outside Port Charles.

She had gone to the mob infested town to bail her little sister Layla and Chris out of the local jail after they had gotten into a bar fight with the locals. She bought them a couple of plan tickets back to Lanview but decided to drive herself. She wanted a break from all their drama.

Since her second break up with John she had been running on empty. She knew better than to take him back, but when she woke up from her coma he was there by her side. He was with her during the therapy and supported her when she struggled to get restated to the bar.

When she was finally back on her feet, confident and able to take control of her life, he began to pull back. Then the call came in the middle of the night. Natalie needed him, again.

She sat for hours waiting for him to come back home and all she could do was think about all the times he had left her alone for Natalie. When he finally walked through her door she had packed his bags for him.

He argued that it wasn't the same and they had grown past all of their insecurities but he failed to see that she wasn't insecure.

She was strong and whole for the first time since she had first come to Lanview six years ago. No she didn't need saving. She needed and wanted someone who would put her first in their life. John wasn't that person.

She didn't what to be Saint Evangeline anymore. She didn't want the constant pressure of being super woman, the high power attorney and all around perfect daughter. It all left her feeling like she was drowning in quick sand.

Tonight she faced a whole new set of problems with a blizzard chasing her and the stupid car dying. She was confident she could handle it.

She pulled her cell phone from her purse.

"No signal. Of course, Jesus you have some sense of humor." She muttered stepping out of the car. Lifting the hood she looked at the pristine engine and shook her head. She had no idea what to look for.

The road was deserted and it was more than fifty miles back into town. Evangeline had no choice but to wait and hope someone came along.

She got back into the car and wrapped her coat tighter around her. She was cold and tired. It had been such a long day. Within minutes it had started to rain.

She hated the rain. It pounded against the car. She knew this wouldn't be any ordinary storm.

The wind quickly picked up rocking the vehicle back and forth. She whimpered. She had always hated storms. Lightening streaked across the sky followed by a bone shaking BOOM! She screamed, clutching her coat tighter to her.

She was so frightened she didn't notice the lights that flooded her car nor the figure that ran up to the window.

~First Meeting~

He tapped but she didn't look at him. He knocked harder but all she did was rock back and forth. He knew she was trying to tune out the storm.

He pulled at the door handle, somewhat surprised when it gave. A woman alone on a deserted road and she didn't lock her doors.

"Hey," He called to her. "you alright?"

She didn't respond. She just rocked back and forth. He reached past her and tried to start the car. It was dead and in this weather he wasn't going to try to fix it.

"I'm going to take you to my truck." She didn't respond. He pulled her from her car. BOOM! She jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him. "It's o.k."

He lifted her and carried her to the passenger side of the truck. Gently lowering her he opened the truck door and helped her slide into place. She looked at him with grateful eyes. "Do you have luggage?"

She nodded yes. He ran back to the car and grabbed everything he saw. He popped the trunk and grabbed a large bag. He shoved it all into the back seat of his SUV.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly as he climbed into the driver's seat. "I have problems with storms."

"Yeah, so did my little sister. Don't worry about it." He looked at her chocolate face and realized what a beautiful woman she was. "The storm is moving in too fast to try and fix your car. I have a cabin further down the way. We'll take shelter there."

She nodded as he fastened his seat belt. She followed suit and leaned back into the large seat. She took several deep breaths. She felt his hand close around hers and she relaxed a little.

He drove quickly and confidently through the raging storm. She concreted on the giant hand that engulfed hers. It was tan and strong in a rough way. She could tell he used his hands for a living. It felt good around her soft skin. She felt safe.

He released her hand as he navigated the narrow mountain road. She looked at his profile. He had a strong face that could have been chiseled be the Gods. His lips were pressed tightly together as he controlled the SUV in the strong winds. His nose was long but well proportioned to his face. She couldn't see the color of his eyes but against his light blonde hair she hoped they were blue or green.

She could tell he worked out. She had felt the hard ridges of muscle when he carried her to the car.

_Evangeline!_ She screamed to herself. Here she was in a life or death situation with a stranger and all she could do was think about his body. _Get it together girl._

He felt her watching him. Her eyes were like a physical caress. His body responded to each glance. He watched her through hooded eyes as she licked her lips.

After a year of feeling nothing he suddenly felt alive. He had lost his best friend, his child and godson because he trusted the wrong person. He had finally gone back and dealt with the betrayal. They had paid for what they had done.

He took a deep breath and looked over at her again. She kept licking her lips and touching her long neck. Jason wanted to kiss that neck.

He took her hand again and rubbed little circles in her palm sending her tiny messages of his intent. Tonight he wanted to feel something, he wanted to feel her.

He looked over at her as she nodded.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger before placing it on his thigh. Jason would need to concentrate on the road to get them to the cabin in one piece.

She stared at her hand on his powerful thigh. Heat radiated through his black jeans.

She had agreed to his silent request. She didn't know why and she didn't question her desire for him. For once she wouldn't question anything. She just wanted to be with him.

Slowly she massaged his inner thigh, smiling to herself when he groaned. He caught her hand.

"We won't make it there alive if you keep that up." He smiled in the dark. He replaced her hand. "Just a few more minutes."

He resisted the temptation to drive faster and kept his steady pace.

Evangeline let out the breath she had been holding when she saw the small cabin ahead of them, he parker the SUV as close to the porch as he could. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue over her lips.

She shifted in her seat and stroked his jaw, encouraging him to take the next step. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers. He let his lips gently probe hers, his teeth skimming over her tongue.

He released the seat belts and pulled her onto his lap. He captured her lips again as she molded her body to his. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck.

His hands cupped her ample breast squeezing them until she cried out and threw her head back. He pinched her nipple through her sweater causing her body to convulse.

Jason pulled her coat off of her and let it fall between them. He lifted her sweater over her head. He snatched her lace bra down and pulled her breast into his mouth. Evangeline cried out unable to move in the tight space.

"Oh, God," She gasped as he bit down hard on her nipple. His hand pulled her skirt up to her waist. He grabbed her leg and threw it on the dash, readjusting her body so she was as comfortable as possible. "Please."

He ran his hand slowly up her thigh until he reached her center. He slowly rubbed her spot through the silk panties she had on.

She shrieked and tried to move back away from his powerfully sensual touch. He held her in place.

"Don't run from me." He whispered before capturing her mouth. He pulled the soft material aside and slipped a finger into her tight space. She tried to pull out of the kiss but he held her. He assaulted her with his mouth and hand until she came. "I'm going to fuck you now. Take off your skirt."

She nodded and moved back to her seat slowly pulling the skirt down and off of her body.

She watched him unbuttoned his pants and pull them down around his ankles. He pushed his seat back as he took her hand. She looked at his penis nervously. He was longer and thicker than John and he had been the biggest she had.

"Are you safe?" She asked.

"We're not using condoms but I'm clean." She didn't care since she had been with John for nearly a year the first time and had never gotten pregnant. She just didn't want any STD's. He pulled her onto him.

"Go slow." She whispered. He nodded and very slowly lowered her onto him. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into him. "Awwww"

He pushed in her. She was so tight against him the need to release himself was overwhelming. Instead he held onto her waist and guided his penis further up her tight canal.

It seemed to take forever but he was finally in. He stopped for a few moments and allowed her to adjust to his size.

She began move on him, grinding her hips against his. Squeezing her breast he groaned at the sensations she evoked in him.

"You like that?" She asked smiling at the naked desire on his face. He nodded. Pulling her in for a kiss he started to grind his hips against her. She cried out.

"Shit." He whispered. He couldn't get a good rhythm going.

He jerked her to his chest and opened the door to the freezing rain and snow. Carefully he carried her to the back of the SUV and opened the tailgate. Jason pushed her back onto it and lifted her hips. Smiling down at her he pulled out of her and plunged back into her warmth. Evangeline bucked against him. "You feel so good, baby."

"Awwww, fuck me pleaseeee." He rammed into her taking her over the edge. The combination of the cold and his heat was too much, Evangeline cried out her release. He joined her seconds later.

He didn't allow her to bask in the afterglow of their love making. He pulled up his jeans and lifted her into his arms. Quickly he carried her into the cabin. Laying her in the chair he grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped her in it.

He stared into her deep brown eyes before kissing her long and slowly.

"I'll be back." He closed the door behind him.

"Blue" She whispered to herself. His eyes were blue like the sky.

She went to the fire place and checked to see if it was safe to build a fire. It seemed in good condition. She began stacking the wood as he brought their bags in and what she thought were boxes of food. "You were planning to stay a while?"

She asked admiring the gracefulness of his movements as he finished bringing in the rest of their things.

"You never know what the weather is going to bring." He said smiling at her. He sat close behind her as she lit the fire. "I started the generator. It'll take a while for everything to kick in."

She leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"I'm Evangeline. Evangeline Williamson ESQ." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jason Morgan." He said cautiously.

"I know. Former mob boss and suspect in the deaths of Sonny and Claudia Corinthos."

"You're not scared?" He asked looking at her.

"No, but before we leave here you'll tell me everything that happened."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are having unprotected sex with a woman you just met. You're desperate for something more, so am I." She sat up and turned to him. "I can't even guess what this is or why I am doing these things with you but I am and I don't regret them. I left a relationship with a man who lied to me and kept secrets from me. I will protect you if you will trust me. If it makes you feel better you can pay me a retainer but I want absolute honesty from you and you'll get the same from me."

He nodded and pulled her to his chest. Jason closed his eyes he wondered if she would understand how he could betray his friend. He could trust her. He knew it the moment he saw her in the Port Charles police station giving Lansing the once over. She put the new D.A. in his place and kicked him in the gut for good measure.

She was right he wanted a family to replace the one he had lost. Carly, Michael, Morgan and Jake were lost to him forever because of Sonny. Evangeline Williamson would be his second chance to get that back.

End Notes:

**Jason and Evangeline grow closer.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason and Evangeline share their stories.**

**Definitions:Placenta previa is a complication of pregnancy in which the placenta  
grows in the lowest part of the womb (uterus) and covers all or part  
of the opening to the cervix.**

They lay in each other's arms staring at the fire waiting for the generator to warm-up and kick on.

Jason knew he would tell her everything that had happened over the last few years but he didn't know where to start. He didn't need to.

"I slept with my ex the first time we were alone together. It was in the basement of a client's home. We had gotten drunk and began to discuss how we had failed our families. I don't know what happened he was kissing me and then we were explaining ourselves to my client."

"You're irresistible that's what happened." He said smiling into her hair.

"I was cheating. I was seeing the local thug R.J. Gannon. John is a cop." Jason laughed at the irony. "Laugh if you want. I was a force to be reckoned with in those days."

"What happened?" He asked tracing small circles on her wrist.

"I fell in love with the wrong man. John had a lot of trauma he carried around with him. I thought I could save him but I ended up losing myself instead. There were a lot of variables that we ignored as to why we wouldn't work. First being he was in love with someone else. Someone who could give him what he needed. He could play hero to Natalie. I didn't need a hero I needed a partner and a friend." She turned so she was facing his chest. "Then I was attacked because I was dating a white man and finally he felt like I needed him and it was great for a while; until Natalie's next crises. I was kidnapped and blinded in a tornado. I got my sight back. I had two men fighting over me. Then a group of racist gassed my boyfriend's home and I was in a coma for two years."

Jason tightened his arms around her when her voice shook.

"I woke up to find my sister married to my ex-boyfriend. That's who I was bailing out of jail. John had married and divorced the town slut. No one had visited me while I was in the convalescent home except for my assistant. It was too difficult for them to see me the way I was. I did my rehab and came back to Lanview. I did what was expected of me. I congratulated my sister on her marriage, I retook the bar, I forgave everyone for forgetting me and I was back in a relationship with John. Like a good little girl I followed the plan that was set for me."

"What changed?"

"I got pregnant and I lost my baby." A single tear trailed down the soft curves of her face. "John was once again rescuing Natalie. I had just found out a few days earlier and hadn't had a chance to tell him. I guess it wasn't meant to be because I woke up in the middle of the night bleeding. I called my doctor and rushed to the hospital. As I got undressed a tiny white ball fell out of my panties. They said it was the baby." Her tears fell in earnest now. "They did a D.N.C., they released me that morning. I never told anyone. John came back several days later and I kicked him out. With the exception of this trip I haven't talked to any of them except for business purposes."

"My friend Carly had several miscarriages." He hugged her to him. "I don't think she ever really recovered. My heart broke for her every time."

He held her to him slowly stroking her back as she cried. He was silent as she released all her anger and frustration. He kissed her cheek and when she was ready he told her his violent tale.

He stood to get his jacket. Pulling out a wad of money from his pocket he placed it in her hands.

"Your fee." He said when she lifted her brow.

"Jason this is too much." She pressed it back to him.

"For what I'm about to tell you it will take that and more. Carly and I had just a physical relationship. That was enough for us." She dropped the bundle next to her and pulled him back down to her. "Carly flew into town like a tornado. She was adopted and was angry at her biological mother, Bobbie, so she dealt with things like Carly does. She slept with her mother's husband, conceived a child with my brother, and when things got too much she asked me to say the baby was mine. I did…..I don't know why I did it. It's like Carly was my drug of choice."

He looked down at her searching for understanding. When he found it he continued with his story.

"She had the baby early. She had placenta previa and when the baby got too low in her uterus it caused her to hemorrhage. I found her on the floor of our penthouse. They preformed a c-section and took the baby, he was a month premature. He had a hole in his heart and they had to operate to fix it. Carly wouldn't stop bleeding. It took nearly an entire day before they got the bleeding under control." He stared into the distance remembering his fear that night. "It took another day before she woke up. She wanted to see the baby but seeing him hooked up to all those tubes was too much for her. She left. We found out later that she had postpartum depression. When she came back all she wanted was for us to be a family. I couldn't give her that so I pushed her away. When I was finally ready it was too late. She slept with my best friend Sonny. She stayed with him because I asked her to. I gave him my family knowing they would be safer with him." He shifted her in his arms.

"I have a brain injury and didn't believe I was able to give Carly and Michael what they needed. See, Sonny went into these violent depressions and Carly seemed to make him better. I ignored his affairs and verbal abuse. When she wanted to leave I convinced her to stay." He laughed at his naivety. "Even when he had children by two different women I convinced her to fight for him. She finally left him for good and married someone I thought could take care of her and the kids. Jax was another disappointment. He kept leaving her to save his brother. Then Michael was shot in the head. He was hit by a stray bullet meant for his father. Sonny, being the great protector that he was, took my son to an open place without any guards or protection. When he saw the gunman he protected his girlfriend instead of my boy." His voice broke as he remembered seeing Michael's tiny body on the gurney. "He was in a coma but Carly didn't give up they found a surgeon that was able to wake Michael up. Sonny wanted a new life away from the violence. I took over the business and Sonny signed over custody of the kids. I thought it was over, but Sonny was stupid. He starts negotiating with the Russian mob on my behalf. He married a rival mobster's daughter: the woman who was responsible for Michael's shooting. For the kids protection I gave him back the business. Then he blew my world apart. Sonny angered the Russians. He decided his kids would be safer on his private island while everything blew over. I took Carly and the kids to the airport and watched their plane taxing down the run way. When they lifted the landing gear the plane blew up. Carly and the kids were gone in a flash." Tears poured down Evangeline's face. "I walked away when he abused her, then when he shot her in the head and after Michael was shot, but this time his stupidity took them away from me forever. He had to pay. It took me a year to track down everyone who was involved in the bombing. In the end I found out it was Sonny's wife who ordered the hit to make way for her children in the organization. When I told Sonny he didn't believe his precious wife would do anything like that. I waited for the anniversary of their deaths and I took Sonny and Claudia out to the woods I shot them. I didn't bury the bodies I left them for the animals to eat."

"Carly deserved justice. Did you leave anything behind that could tie you to the murders?"

"No, nothing that shouldn't be there." He looked at her. "You should be running by now."

"If it had been my sister or my mother I would have done the same thing." She sat up to face him. "I don't excuse what you did; Jason, but I understand why you did it."

The generator finally kicked in and the lights came on. He kissed her hard.

"I don't know why I turned left instead of right tonight but I'm glad I did." He stood up and took her hand. "Let's go to bed."

Jason walked her across the room to the king sized bed in the corner. They took off their clothes and made love again before drifting off to sleep. Evangeline said a silent prayer for Carly and her children.

**End Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Jason and Evangeline get to know each other better and like what they see.**

Evangeline woke to see Jason standing at the large picture window.

"It's still snowing." He said quietly. "It looks like we'll be here for a while."

He walked to the bed and sat close to her. He gently cupped her cheek.

"It takes you almost an hour to wake up." He kissed her lips. "You stretch...then roll on your stomach...then stretch again. It's beautiful watching you wake up. It's like watching a painting come alive."

She blushed, more at his tone than his words. It was so intimate.

"We need to make our way to the house. We won't be able to take the SUV. Do you ride?"

"Horses?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, I went to the house this morning to get them."

"I ride. How far is the house?" She asked slipping off the bed to look out the window. Snow and ice covered everything. The trees hung dangerously low under the weight of the ice.

"How did you get to the house?" She asked incredulously.

"It's about a mile up the mountain and I walked." He smiled at her gasp. "It's not that far if you're used to it."

"Why didn't we go to the house last night?" She asked as he came behind her and pulled her against his chest. He was tall enough to rest his head on hers. Standing six tall, bare feet, she had always felt like a giant but he made her feel petite. She leaned back into his warm embrace.

"I like the cabin and the house…I built the house for Carly and the kids." She felt his breath catch. She and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist trying to absorb his grief.

"Last night you said you turned left instead of right. What was to the right?" She rubbed her head back and forth against his chest.

"My death." He whispered into her hair. Tears clouded his eyes. "I had given up and was headed to the train yard." He took a deep breath. "Carly came to me. She told me there was someone who needed me. I thought I was losing my mind. I drove to the turn off ignoring her but you can't ignore Carly. Every time I tried to turn right the engine shut off. When I turned left nothing. It was a smooth ride until I saw your car."

"Thank you, Carly." She whispered pulling his head to hers.

"You seem like a good person and being here away from everyone is different than being in the middle of my mess. Can you handle it?"

"I feel alive for the first time in years. I feel confident and secure. I don't have to fake it with you. I don't know why but you make me feel safe." She kissed him again. "I can handle this. I will protect you if you will keep me feeling like this."

"I'll do my best." He rubbed his chest against hers. "Ohhhh, you make me want to stay in bed forever." He kissed her again. "Get dressed. There's cell service at the house. You can call your family."

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"I haven't seen a storm this bad in years. It could be a few days or longer." He watched her pull her sweater over her head. Her large, firm breast shook as she pulled it down over them.

He sighed as the black wave of grief washed over him again. He didn't know how to let it go. He missed Carly's laugh and her stupid plans. Michael had just woken up from his coma and would never know what it was like to fall in love. Morgan…Morgan was the redeeming soul in their family. He was so intelligent and so kind. He could have done great things in the world. Sonny had taken of it away because of his arrogance and Jason had let him because of his missed placed loyalty.

Evangeline understood his grief. She took his hand she gave him her strength.

Carly had sent him to this woman. She needed him and he needed her. She was his liberation from this overwhelming grief.

Evangeline helped Jason load the last of their supplies onto the sleigh. They didn't want to leave anything behind in case they needed it. She tied it all down while he cut the generator.

"You ready?" He asked helping onto the black stallion he brought for her. She nodded and followed him and the sleigh his horse pulled up the mountain.

The views were amazing. Ice covered everything, giving the land a fresh untouched look.

"Watch where you're going." He called back to her. "The view is attractive but the trail could drop off quickly."

She nodded and cautiously followed him.

Ice hung like water falls from the rocky mountain side. It glistened as the falling snowflakes stuck to them. It was almost as if they were winking at her.

Fresh snow crunched beneath the horses hooves. She wanted to run through the drifts, fall into it and make a snow angel like she did when she was a child.

She stuck her tongue out to catch the snow flakes.

Jason laughed. She must be in her early thirties, at least and she looked like a child. He stopped their trek up the mountain to climb on her horse.

"If you are going to play, I can at least make sure you're safe." He said smiling down at her.

It took them nearly an hour to navigate the frozen mountain. Evangeline played and joked the entire way. She was free of the burdens that had weighted on her. She could just be. She wasn't the dutiful daughter, supportive sister, or the understanding and long suffering girlfriend. She was just Evangeline.

When they rounded the last bend she saw the most breath taking view of the land yet. The house sat in the middle of a clearing.

The house wasn't as big as she expected. It looked like something you would find in the average suburban neighborhood. Except this one was settled in the middle of a winter wonder land.

It was white with black trim. She could see flower boxes under the windows.

"It's beautiful Jason." She whispered as he climbed off the horse. He didn't move back to give her room to get off. She had to slide down the length of his body when she dismounted. Looking up at him she accepted his gentle kiss.

She rested her body against his while watching a man come around from the back of the house. Jason stroked her face with his gloved hand.

"Everything checks out boss." He said nodding at her. He was hefty and looked like a gangster.

"Max this is Evangeline." Max shook her hand and gave her a soft smile.

"Pleasure ma'am." He took the reins and led the horse around the house. Jason followed leading her throw the snow.

Behind the house was a small barn and a second structure she thought it was a bunk house.

"Max and the boys are staying there until we can leave."

"I'll need to talk to them before we go."

"I thought you would. Tomorrow will be soon enough." Jason left the horses to Max and two other men who had come out of the barn. Keeping her hand tight in his he got her bag and walked back up to the main house.

The design was simple. Light yellows and blues. The furniture was large and comfortable looking. There were pictures everywhere.

He sat her bag on the floor and led her to the fireplace mantle. Picking up a large picture he turned to her.

"This is Carly and the boys. Michael is the tall one. Morgan has the blonde hair." She took off her gloves and took the photo.

"They're beautiful, Jason." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Carly looks like she's up to something."

She laughed at the mischievous glint in her eye.

"She probably was. Carly always had some scheme in the works." He laughed out loud; it was the first time since her death, thinking about all the trouble she had caused.

"Is there hot water?"

"Yeah, I'll run you a bath. Call your family." He pointed to the phone on the table.

Evangeline didn't think anyone was missing her but she picked up the phone any way. She dialed Layla's number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Layla" She started before being cut off.

"Vange? Where have you been?" She cried. "Did you read this paper work? We have to be back in court in a month. I can't keep taking off work for this."

Evangeline listened to her cry about her problems. She rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. Layla didn't stop to breathe. She complained about Carlotta, work, John, and Todd.

"What did Todd want?" She asked trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"He's divorcing Blair, again, and wants you to represent him. I told him you have bigger things to take care of like getting me out of this court date."

"Layla, I got stuck in the storm I'll be home as soon as everything clears up. I've got to go now, bye." She hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath she waited for the phone to ring.

"Calls from that phone show up as restricted." She turned to see Jason standing in the middle of the room with just a towel on. "Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Evangeline shook her head and walked to him. She leaned her head against his bare chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. She didn't mind at all.

**End Notes:**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Jason and Eva get married. Eva faces down friends and family. Eva is true to herself and defends her man. I always had a problem with Evangeline being walked on and have her feelings disregarded by her friends and family, especially when they aren't making very good choices themselves. I wanted her to stand up for herself more so there are a lot of confrontations in my stories. Let me know what you guys are thinking good or bad I can take it.**

They spent the next hours talking about their families.

Jason told her about the car accident that changed his personality and the deaths of Lila, Emily, A.J., and Alan.

"When I was sixteen my dad and mom were murdered by one of his patients. She had fabricated a love affair with him. When dad transferred her case to a different therapist she lost it. She broke out of the sanitarium and killed my mom in our kitchen. She was waiting for me and my sister when daddy came home. She stabbed him repeatedly. She escaped but killed herself two days later."

"What happened to you and Layla?" He asked.

"I went to New York with our grandparents. Layla stand in Maryland with our aunt."

They prepared dinner together and watched the fire dance in the hearth.

The snow stopped the next day.

They were disappointed when her period came. That night the lay in bed making plans for when they could finally leave. Jason told her his friend Benny had secured them a penthouse and supervising the remodel.

"What remodel?" She asked.

"The windows and doors need to be reinforced."

"Are you expecting trouble?" She asked frowning.

"No but I'd rather be prepared." He looked down at her. "Are we moving too fast?"

"No, we want the same things." She said. "A family, a home, and someone who understands us. I feel like I have that in you. I'm not afraid of it."

"I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me and having a baby."

"Jason, we've lost so much. We know life can change in an instant. I don't want to wait. This is what I want. You are who I want."

"Carly said you can't change your destiny. I guess she was right." He shifted his body so he was lying next to her. "I told Benny to have a wedding license and a priest waiting for us at the penthouse when we get there."

"Smart man. It will make compelling my testimony impossible."

"I want to get married because I want everyone to know we belong to each other. I don't want anyone to question my loyalty to you." She nodded. "I laughed more these past few days than I have since I lost them. I forget to be sad when I'm with you. I'm not in love with you, yet, but I know I could be falling right now."

He kissed her softly.

"I'll never leave you. I'll never cheat on you. I'll never put anyone else before you. You are my first priority, never forget that." He kissed her again.

"Daddy said I was too cautious and there are some occasions that require you to jump in feet first. I'm jumpin' Jason." He held her tight against his chest and they drifted off into sleep.

They had been at the cabin for a week before it was safe enough to leave.

Benny had men supervise the move into the new penthouse. Evangeline's home was packed up and everything moved within hours of Jason's o.k.

Now they sat in his SUV being led into Lanview by Max and his brother, Milo, and trailed by Johnny and Renaldo. Jason held her hand as he navigated the roads. Within a few hours she was in her new home in the Sherman Towers; one of the most exclusive pieces of real estate in Lanview. The penthouse cover the entire top floor and boosted spectacular 360* views of the city.

There was a large living space, two offices, an exercise room, and a formal dining room. The chefs' kitchen left Evangeline speechless. She ran from room to room like an excited child. There were four bedrooms, one that was connected to the master. It was already decorated in soft yellows and greens. It was to be the nursery.

The entire penthouse was decorated in shades of lavender, blues and white. There were bold accents in red and orange.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked uncertain. "I had Benny take pictures of your place and a decorator did this one."

"A week. I've been gone a week and you did all of this? I love it."

"I thought you would want to pick out the furniture for the nursery yourself." She paled a little. "We don't have to have a baby right away."

"No…" She took his hand. "I want a baby but every time I think about having one I remember the miscarriage." She looked him in the eye and said in a firm voice. "I want this."

He went to the night stand next to the bed and retrieved a tiny box.

"I think we should make this official." He fell to one knee in front of her. "Evangeline Marie Williamson, will you be my wife?" She nodded as he opened the box.

She gasped at the two carat heart shaped, blood-red ruby. It was flanked by two round diamonds and set in a platinum band. "You said you didn't want anything too flashy."

"Jason that's the biggest ruby I've ever seen." She watched as he slipped it on her finger.

"You said when you dreamed of getting married you wanted a ring like your mother's. It's just a bit bigger."

John couldn't even remember that her father was a psychiatrist. Jason remembered everything she wanted and needed.

"Are you alright?" He asked wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Yes, can we get married now?"

"Yeah," She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were married five minutes later with Max and Milo acting as witnesses.

Word of her marriage spread like wildfire through Lanview. The minister's wife often goggled the names of the newlyweds her husband married. When she goggled Jason Morgan her mouth fell open.

Within minutes she was on the phone with her sister Selma, who worked at Lanview hospital. Selma called Stacy a fellow nurse, who told Jean, who told Lucy, who told Dr. Michael McBain.

Michael called Marcie, who called Nora, who called Layla. Within in a few hours the news that Evangeline Williamson had married former mob boss Jason Morgan was all over the tiny town of Lanview.

Evangeline got off the elevator outside her quiet office the next morning. She was trying to program her new phone. Her assistant, Mary, came running from down the hall.

"You may not want to go in there." Evangeline looked up puzzled. Mary held up the mornings' Sun Times. A picture of Evangeline after her rescue from the KCK murder was next to a mug shot of Jason.

"Dear Lord, Todd." She sighed when she read the lead "Married to the mob? Why don't I want to go into my office?"

"I tried to call you. I forgot you lost your phone." Evangeline looked impatient. "They are all in there."

"Mary, who?" She asked impatiently.

"All of them, Mr. Manning, Nora, Bo, Layla, Chris, Marcie, Michael, John, and that Natalie girl. Hell I think they channeled your parents." She scoffed. Mary didn't have a very high opinion of her boss's friends and family. She had made the five hour trip to see Evangeline every weekend while she was in her coma. She was upset to learn that she was the only one who had. Everyone else was too busy with their amoral lives to care. They only showed up when they needed an attorney.

"I'll handle this. My husband will be by shortly, just send him in, please."

"I will and congratulations Mrs. Williamson, he's a hottie." Evangeline laughed at her. She was old enough to be Jason's mother.

She pushed open the office door and the silent room became a hub of activity. Everyone was trying to shout over each other. Evangeline slammed her new Hermes briefcase on the desk. The room fell silent.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Yes. I'm married." She held up her left hand and let Marcie inspect the ring. "No, I don't care what you think about my new husband. If there's nothing else, leave."

She sat down behind her desk looking at the shocked faces. Nora was the first to break the silence.

"Sweetie, we're just worried about you…he's a mobster."

"Alleged mobster. Jason he never been convicted of anything. Hell, Nora he's never had a speeding ticket." Evangeline looked across the room. "I have defended every one of you and I have known you were guilty of every crime you were accused of. I can't say the same about Jason."

"Vange, what would mama say?" Layla whined.

"What would she say about you marrying my ex-boyfriend?" Layla blushed and stepped back into the crowd.

She was preparing to give them a what for when the door opened. Jason stood there with a bag from the palace and two cups of coffee.

"I didn't bring enough for this crowd." He joked as he moved through around them. "Any problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She took the bag from him and accepted his kiss.

"Eva, he's a criminal." John pleaded.

"John, you hide the truth about Christian. You dumped me for his wife to cover your lie. You are a criminal. Bo, meet Natalie and every criminal act you have ever covered up for her."

"Hey." Natalie squealed from the back of the room.

"Todd, please don't let me get started there aren't enough hours in the day. Christian, you would still be in jail as Joe Doe. Michael, Marcie remember Tommy? Layla really where should I start. By the way here's the name of an attorney in Port Charles. Use it. I'm married and I'm going to stay that way. Get use to it." She looked around the room at the silent faces. "If you'll leave I want to have breakfast with my husband."

They watched as the room emptied. Jason went to shut the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"This isn't over. They are just getting started."

"We don't need to stay in Lanview. You name a place and we'll be there before the night is over with."

"No, we need to deal with your case before we do anything. I don't want that chasing us everywhere we go."

"It's going to get rough." He warned her.

"Remember me? Coma girl. I can handle anything." She kissed his lips. "So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast and fresh fruit." He said pulling up a chair. "And these."

He handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"I'm not pregnant, yet." She said taking them from him.

"I called a doctor friend of mine and he prescribed them. He advised us to start taking them today."

"Us?" She asked looking at the horse sized pills.

"Well, you but I can if you want me to grow breast." She laughed at his joke.

Max stood outside the office door and listened to his boss laugh and joke with his new wife. He smiled at Milo. Jason had never talked this much forget about laughing. The new Mrs. Morgan was good for him.

**End Notes:**

**The next chapter is all about reactions from friends and family.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**Evangeline continues to redefine herself. Jason falls deeper in love. The powers that be plot against the happy couple.**

Nora sat at her computer. She was intent on finding out everything she could about Jason Morgan. Evangeline didn't think she needed protection but Nora knows she's still reeling from her break up with John.

Jason Morgan was a career thug. His life was filled with violence. His former lover and her two children were murdered less than two years ago. His best friend and his wife found shot to death in the woods. The file indicated that Morgan didn't blink when he was given the news. He had been married twice. The first was to a mentally unstable Brenda Barrett that ended in divorce. Next was his best friend's sister Courtney Matthews, who miscarried their child escaping from a rival mobster. She later died.

She shook her head in disgust as she read through the file.

"I see you're reading the file." Bo walked into her office without knocking.

"How did Evangeline get involved with this criminal? My God, he is worse than Todd."

"I have a call into the Port Charles Distract Attorney, Rick Lansing. He wants Morgan questioned for the Corinthos murders. Maybe we can get him that."

"It won't be easy; Evangeline would have already gotten the details and is building a case in his favor." Nora rubbed her nose. "Is she this angry with us? Bo this Carly person was supposed to be the most important person in his life and she was committed three times. Her children have been kidnapped, shot and they have shot people. They weren't even sixteen yet. What is going to happen to Evangeline if she stays with him?"

"Nothing because we'll get have to see the truth about him."

John hung up the phone with Det. Marcus Taggart.

"Damn it!" He threw his coffee mug against the wall.

He knew he was responsible for this even if she didn't say it. His relationship with Natalie was more than she could handle and now she turned to this criminal. "Fuck."

What had he done to her?

"John?" Natalie stood at his door looking down at her feet like a submissive puppy. "I just wanted to know what we were doing for dinner tonight."

Looking away him took a deep breath.

"Hold on." He dialed Bo's number. "Yeah, do you and Nora want to join Nat and me at Ultra Violet for dinner? I want to go over this Jason Morgan case. O.K. we'll see you there in a couple of hours."

"Maybe we should leave Evangeline alone." Natalie looked at John pleading.

"What and wait until she is a victim of his violent life style?" John shook his head. "Be ready to leave at seven." He went back to his work without looking at her.

"Can you believe her?" Layla screamed as she paced back and forth in their loft. "Chris, she through our parents in my face. She gave me the name of another lawyer. She hasn't been married twenty-four hours and she's dropping us like we were yesterday's garbage."

"What are we going to do, Lay? She's a grown woman." Chris sat at the bar watching her pace. She was making him nervous with all her excess energy. "Legally she can do what she wants."

"John said the guys a mobster. If we can get him arrested maybe she'll see that he's using her." Chris looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"How many of your sisters boyfriends have criminal records or have at least been arrested?" Layla rolled her eyes as she grabbed her cell phone.

"John, what are you going to do about Jason Morgan?" She listened for a few minutes nodding her head. "Alright we'll meet you at seven. We're going to dinner."

Evangeline spent most of the day reading through Jason extensive case file. She could only assume great legal representation and his calm domineer were the reason he wasn't in jail. She had briefly skimmed his financial records and found no noticeable discrepancies. She would have her personal accountant look them over tomorrow.

It had been a busy day of catching up on work and tackling Jason's defense.

"Is this what I can expect every night?" He stood in the door way hold a garment bag and her overnight bag.

"The wolves are circling and I like to be prepared. What's this?" She nodded to the items he was holding.

"I thought I would treat you to a little dinner and dancing to celebrate your first night as Mrs. Morgan." He walked over to her and lightly kissed her.

She took the garment bag from him and opened it. She let out a tiny gasp when she saw the BCBGMAXAZRIA cocktail gown. She had a photo of the dress in her wish book. Everything she wanted to buy was in that book.

"Jason…." She wrapped her arms around his neck a single tear fell between them. "It's too much…" She started but stopped when he shook his head.

"You are the best person I know. You're kind, supportive, you fought like a bull dog for me and we've only been together a week." He shook his head. "No, you deserve everything I can give you and more."

He held her tight to his chest, wanting to loss himself in her scent. Reluctantly he let her go.

"Get dressed we have reservations at the palace tonight." She ran into her private bath for a quick shower. She stepped out in a towel he had brought and dried herself in front of him. She smiled when he adjusted his tie. "Woman…"

He watched as she slowly slipped on the silk and lace panties and matching garter belt.

Evangeline carefully stepped into the black lace and chiffon halter dress from the bag. It was textured, with lace trimming on the neckline and ostrich feathers peeking out from the tiered skirt. It had a wide Empire waist that emphasized her hourglass silhouette. Jason tied the halter and zipped the lower part of the dress.

Reaching into the overnight bag he pulled out a jewelry box. Evangeline opened it and found the most exquisite 3-teir ruby and diamond ear rings with a matching necklace and bracelet. He fastened the necklace to her neck. It settled in the valley between her breasts. She locked the ear rings in place and waited for him to secure the bracelet.

He led her to her chair. Taking a package from the bag he unrolled the silk stockings he loved. Kneeling in front of her he rolled the first stocking up her chocolate thigh and clasped it to her black garter. He gently messaged her inner thigh near the black g-string she wore.

"Like that." He whispered when she moaned. She nodded. He took the other stocking into place kissing her leg as he did. "Do you know how beautiful your thighs are? When I suck your pussy they wrap around my head so tight….do you want me to lick your pussy now?"

He kissed her through the silk and lace panties. She nodded.

"Tell me Evangeline. Tell me what you want." He rubbed his nose in her snatch breathing her womanly scent.

She smelled like the spice markets he had visited in Africa, strong, fresh, and intoxicating. The more aroused she became, the stronger her scent became…the more he wanted her. He would take her to Africa.

"I…I want you ….to suck my pussy." She grabbed his head and pressed him further into her. "Jason!"

She arched her back as he pulled her panties aside. He devoured her, licking and biting her lips. His tongue circled her clit before he began to suck it and he wouldn't let go until she came in his mouth.

He felt her cum. Her juices ran down his chin like over ripe fruit. He loved the taste of her. Was this right to need and want someone like this?

She was the person he felt he had known his entire life. Elegant, classy, intelligent, calm, patient, resourceful, brave, and fearless; she was everything he saw in bits and pieces with his previous lovers. He wondered if she could hot wire a car.

"I waited all day to taste you." He kissed her hard. "All I could think about is being in you."

He pulled his pants down to his knees. He settled her on his member.

"Ride me baby." She planted her feet into the carpeted floor and began to rock back and forth on his cock. "Oh, how are you still so tight?"

She looked into his eyes and could see his struggle to control his orgasm. She felt powerful. She rocked faster gripping his cock with her pulsating walls. She could feel his body tighten, readying for release.

Jason grunted wanting to switch positions so he had more control but she felt so good and he knew she was as close to cumming, as he was. She tightened around him as he exploded into her.

He rocked her back and forth on his lap as she continued with her release.

"Mine. You're mine, Angel." She nodded as he squeezed the breath out of her. "I won't lose you, baby"

John sat at Ultra Violet trying to ignore Natalie's none stop chatter. He had often imagined wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing until she shut up, permanently. He almost released an audible sigh when Chris and Layla walked through the door. Natalie was afraid of Layla and would sit quietly for hours when she was around.

"So, how are we going to handle this?" Layla said stopping at the table but not sitting down.

"Layla, that's why we're here, we need a strategy. Confronting Evangeline head on didn't work for us. It may have pushed her closer to him." John took a sip of his beer. "Are you going to sit down? Nora and Bo are on they're way."

Layla glared at Natalie as she took her seat.

Evangeline sat next to her husband in the Palace dining room. The wait staff kept smiling at them as they passed by. Their chairs had been pulled close together. They often had their heads together and she was giggling like a school girl.

Jason felt more powerful than he ever had. The entire might of the Corinthos organization could not compare to the strength he felt when he looked in her eyes. He was her protector.

He looked into her eyes and saw the trust she had put in him. It was the only part of her that he feared. He never wanted to lose her trust. He would be honest with her and give her what she needed. He would love her and put push their demons away.

"What are you thinking?" She asked lacing her fingers through his.

"I was thinking I want to be dancing with you." He smiled into her eyes.

"I can think of better things we could be doing than dancing."

"Who says we can't do them while dancing?" He laughed when her eyes got big. "Let's go."

Max settled the bill and followed them out.

They walked into Ultra Violet past the tables that surrounded the dance floor and up to the V.I.P. section.

Evangeline was surprised when R.J. appeared to greet them.

"Mr. Morgan." He took Jason's hand. There wouldn't be any power plays here. R.J. knew he was out of his league. "Mrs. Morgan. Congratulations to the happy couple. Are you here to see or be seen?"

He asked keeping his eyes on Jason not wanting to offend the newest and by for the wealthiest player in town.

"Both." Jason wrapped his arm around Evangeline's waist as they followed R.J. balcony of the upper level. You could see everything that was happening on the floor below. For instance he could see John McBain and his club of misfits staring up at them. "Can I get a beer and a ginger ale for the lady?"

R.J. arched his eye brow. Evangeline ignored him and watched the dancers gyrate on the floor.

"You do know there will be questions as soon as I hit the lower levels?" He smiled at Jason. "What should I tell them?'

"Whatever you want R.J. they will make it up themselves any way." Evangeline said positioning her seat closer to her husband's. "Did you know I sing?"

"Well, well, well, interesting times isn't it." R.J. stood of the table he had dubbed the rejects lounge. "Looks like little Vange has left her posse behind for greener pastures. I mean did you see those rocks. Man smoken hot."

"Shut the fuck up R.J." John growled at him.

"Hey, don't get mad at my Johnny boy. You tossed Miss thang aside for a second helping of MS. Fire Crotch. It didn't take her long to move up the ladder did it?"

The table got quiet as Max approached.

"Mr. Morgan is waiting on his drinks." R.J. turned to see their waitress walking towards the stairs with them.

"One domestic beer and one ginger ale on its way up." Max turned away and followed the girl back to the table.

"Evangeline only drinks dirty martinis."Layla hissed. "See, he's controlling her already."

"Actually word in the doctor's office is the Morgan's are trying to conceive."

"What?" Layla screamed commanding the attention of the entire club.

John stood up and went to the men's room. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

A baby? She wanted a child with that monster after all the carnage he left behind him in Port Charles. He was feverish. He ran into the nearest stall and emptied his stomach. He dropped to his knees and rested his head on the toilet seat. A baby.

When John finally returned to the table Layla was at the bottom of the stairs demanding to be let up to talk some sense into her sister. R.J. reminded her that it was a private club and she could be tossed out on her ass at any moment.

She shouted for Evangeline but her cries went unanswered. She finally went back to the table with Chris by her side.

"Do you want to leave?" Jason asked her.

"No I want to sing for you." She stood and went down to the table where R.J. sat. He smiled up at Jason before going to the D.J. booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a rare treat tonight. The new Mrs. Jason Morgan would like to serenade her husband. Put your hands together for the sultry sounds of Evangeline Morgan." There was scattered clapping as she walked to the stage flanked by Johnny.

"Thank you." She swayed as the music was cued. She looked up at captured her husband's eyes. Her voice was low and smooth as she sang the seductive lyrics.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

She slid her hands down the sides of her body. Swaying back and forth.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

She reaches her hand up to him. Licking her lips she takes the mic from its stand and slowly makes her way to him.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

Evangeline straddled his lap, touching his face she seduces him with her voice. Her voice is hypnotic. Jason can feel his body respond to her.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

He growled when she stood and moved away.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

She made her way back to the stage carrying the eyes of the crowd with her.

John was happy for the dimmed lights. He didn't want anyone to see how his body was reacting to the memory of her. He shared a look with Chris. Silently they acknowledged their shared passion for her. It angered him that she was wasting her energy with Morgan. She stood in the middle of the stage commanding the only man she wanted. Her husband.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

"Thank you" She whispered before walking to the stairs. Jason didn't give her time to mount the stairs. He was by her side with his arm around her waist leading her to the door. They were passing John's table when a sarcastic voice halted his progress.

"Well if it isn't anger boy…what's your hurry?" Detective Marcus Taggart blocked their exit. "Who's this pretty lady? Not the newest Mrs. Morgan."

"Det. Taggart, you have no jurisdiction in Llanview so I suggest you step aside before the only badge you have is a plastic one from a cereal box." Jason never flinched under Taggart's gaze.

"Evangeline my badge is worth something in this town and…" Bo didn't get to finish. She swung around to face him and their entire table.

"My husband's enemies are my enemies. Keep that in mind before you start laying down threats Bo." Layla started to speak but Evangeline put her hand up. "We can have dinner this weekend if you can respect my marriage. If not then there isn't anything else to discuss."

She turned to face Taggart.

"I will say this so you can understand Detective. Don't ever walk upon my husband like that again or I will show you what misery is." She pushed past him with a smiling Jason behind her.

"Morgan's got him a pit bull." He said to the table. "You may need to put her down before this is all over with and you may already have the person for the job." He gave a pointed look at Layla.

**End Notes:**

**I couldn't do a Jason story without Taggart. If you didn't watch G.H., Taggart equals trouble for Jason. I hated Eva constantly questing her and John's relationship. She won't be doing that here. Our girl has great instincts I want her to trust them. Again love Evangeline embracing all sides of her personality and laying down some rules. She's not an angry black woman. She's discovering the sides of her personality she has suppressed for years. Look out world there's a new mama in town. song is "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson. I heard this version while I was researching some stuff. I don't own it just using it for entertainment purposes. Check it out. .com/watch?v=_1ivg7MkIEo&feature=PlayList&p=2CEEB08DD710DDB2&index=1**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Layla works with Taggart. Ric comes to town. Evangeline stops Ric in his tracks.**

Evangeline cuddled on the sofa with her husband as the caterers rushed around the kitchen preparing for tonight's meal. She had wanted to cook but Jason insisted she relax. After a week of dealing with his troubles he wanted to make her weekend as stress free as possible. Evangeline could have laughed. In a few minutes Layla and Chris would be walking through their door. She wasn't sure she if she wanted to deal with them.

"We don't have to do this. It wouldn't be a lie if I said I wanted you to myself." He said tracing the contours of her face. "We can go back to bed and work on making you a mommy."

She melted further into his arms. To everyone else he was stoic but to her him was warm, affectionate, and worked hard to make sure she was happy.

"You make everything so easy. Sometimes it's scary." He looked at her concerned. "Since I came to Llanview everything's been a struggle, then I meet you and it's so easy. I don't over analyze anything. I'm not second guessing myself. I say what's on my mind and to hell with what anyone else thinks. You make me strong"

"You were already strong, you just forgot." He kissed her softly. "I had already given up when I met you. There is something about you, Angel, you give me hope. You make my days better. I need you."

He kissed her softly, as Renaldo opened the door to announce Chris and Layla's arrival. She sighed as she moved from him. Jason stood and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the penthouse.

"Nice place, Vange." Chris let out a low whistle. "You've moved up in the world."

"She's right where she was meant to be." Jason stepped forward extending his hand. Chris found his hand engulfed in a powerful grip. "Layla."

He nodded in her direction. She hung back with her hands folded across her chest. Evangeline walked up and hugged her sister.

"The wire you're wearing will not work in here." She whispered in her ear. "Taggart knows Jason would have jammed all frequencies. He's setting you up to see what Jason will do."

"What will Jason do?" She asked looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Nothing, but if you try to set my husband up again I will do something." Layla saw her sister was being truthful. She nodded her understanding and decided to try to make the best of the situation like Chris suggested.

"I hope you are treating my sister well. My husband used to be a boxer." She smiled at her veiled threat.

"Really? Maybe we can spar so time." They began to talk about the boxing, comparing experiences. Jason was relaxed. He was constantly looking over at Evangeline. He didn't want Layla upsetting her.

The dinner started off nicely. They talked about the coffee business. Chris told them about an upcoming show. Layla talked about auditions and her acting classes. Finally, tired of waiting for her sister to bring up the subject Layla ambushed her.

"Are you trying to have a baby?" Chris glared at her from across the table. "What? Most of the people he knows are dead. I don't want my sister following them."

"I appreciate your concern." Jason started. "I would have the same fears if she were my sister. Evangeline is safe."

"Just like Carly and her children were safe?' She asked snidely.

"Layla!" Evangeline started.

"It's o.k. Angel."

"No it's not." She looked at her sister trying to find the patience she needed. Having her family close was important to Jason. She, personally, could do what out their interference but she would do what she needed to do to make Jay happy. "You act like I was safe before Jason came into my life. John put me in more danger then Jason ever could."

"He loved you Vange."

"No he loves Natalie. I was a convenient substitute."

"Vange, don't sell yourself short." Chris said gently.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Jason suggested. "They can't understand unless you tell them everything."

"Tell us what?" Layla demanded.

"Why don't we sit by the fire?" Jason stood and took Evangeline's hand. Once they were all settled he explained how they met and how he thought Carly was a key factor in their connecting.

"It wasn't just Carly. We were both so lost. You were my way back from the abyss, Jay." She took her sisters hand. "When I woke up from the coma nothing was the same. You had married Chris, Nora and Bo were back together, John had married Blair…everything was wrong and everyone expected me to fall back in line like nothing happened. I tried. When John asked for a second chance I gave it to him. You and Chris seemed happier knowing I was with him."

"I just wanted you to be happy." Layla started.

"But I wasn't. It was like living in a play. I did what everyone expected me to do. I spoke my lines and you all seemed happy but I was drowning. Going to Port Charles was the best thing that ever happened to me. Jason needs me as much as I need him. Yes, we are trying for a baby. We are a family Lay and that's what families do."

"Vange, he's dangerous…his life style is dangerous."

"I have been kidnapped and tied to a stake. I was gassed and in a coma for over a year. My boyfriend, who you suddenly seem to think, loves me kept running off to save everyone except me." She held Layla's face in her hands. "Lay when he went after Natalie this last time I was pregnant. I lost that baby alone. I grieved alone. When John came back he couldn't see anything was wrong, even though I had been crying for two days. All he could do was obsess about was Natalie."

"Oh Vange," She hugged her sister. "He just feels guilty because of his promise to Christian. He does love you."

"No, if I am hurt Jason comforts me. If I am afraid he protects me. He listens to everything I say and commits it to memory. That is love, Lay. John never loved me." She stood up pulling Layla with her. "You can't be on John's side and be on mine, Lay. You need to decide what you want because I want Jason and our family."

She hugged her sister and walked to the window. Jason quietly showed them to the door shaking hands with Christian as they left.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"She hated John before the coma, now she's his biggest fan. I just don't get it."

"I scare people. My life scares people. I understand that." He turned her to look at him. "I don't want you to think I can keep pain from touching you but I will be there to help you through it."

"That's all I need." She closed her eyes as she leaned into his arms.

Jason woke up more confident than he had ever been. He lay in bed longer than should have, he wanted to hold. They had made a baby last night. He was sure of it.

After three weeks of marriage they had fallen into a quiet routine. They showered together and had breakfast. He met her at the office for lunch when she wasn't in court. If she was she would call him when she got out or when there was a recess. At night they would cook dinner together laughing and talking about their day. They shared stories about their childhood and talked about what they wanted for their future.

He moved down the bed and rested his head next to her stomach and tried to imagine their baby growing inside her, safe and secure. He felt her hand stroking his head.

"Are you thinking what I am?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, our baby is making his way down into your womb." He traced a tiny line where he thought the path would be. He spread his hand over her chocolate stomach. "I will protect you little one."

She lay quietly, giving him his time with their much anticipated child. She knew there was a child that would be growing. She felt the same way when she became pregnant with John's child. Her mother had told her that there was that one perfect moment when a woman was knew that she was pregnant. It happened twice for her. She was sure they would have a son.

Jason groaned as the bedside phone rang. She reached for it sure it was for her.

"O.K. we'll be there." She hung up the phone and lay back down enjoying the tiny kisses was giving her stomach. "We need to get to the police station. Ric Lansing is there with Nora and they are requesting an official deposition on the Corinthos murders."

Jason sighed.

"We have been lucky. They could have asked for it sooner." She said stroking his hair.

Reluctantly they headed for the shower.

Two hours later they strolled into the LPD. They were escorted into Nora's office where a tall, good looking man stood near the window.

"Mr. Morgan, will you make this easy on us and confess to the murders of my brother and his wife?" Jason stared through him, trying not to remember the hell Ric had put Carly through. "No, well let's get started shall we."

Jason pulled a chair out for Evangeline.

"Wow I see someone has been teaching you so manners." Ric said taunting Jason as he took the seat near the window. "I will assume you are the new Mrs. Morgan. Be careful things don't end well for his wives."

"Mr. Lansing you are a guest at these proceedings. You will not address my client again. If you do I will stop this deposition and you can get a subpoena. Are we clear?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, she bean whispering to Jason. Whatever she said cause Jason normally unmovable expression to soften. Ric thought he even saw a trace of a smile.

Nora came into the office with John and Taggart trailing behind her.

"Mr. Morgan….Evangeline…shall we get started?" They waited for the court reporter to get set up before they started. Nora grilled Jason on his where about during the time of the murders. Evangeline produced three tapes. The first showed him entering the parking garage at the estimated time of the murders. The next tape showed him exiting the penthouse, and a third showed him at the PCPD less than an hour later escorted by Det. Taggart.

"Can I get a copy of that tape? That's the first time I saw you, Angel." He smiled at her. Ric's face turned red, Taggart wanted to knock that smug look off of his face, and John continued to watch the tape that clearly showed Jason staring at her until he was pulled aside by Taggart. John's heart broke again.

Evangeline didn't react. She never allowed her eyes to leave Ric Lansing's. She thought of all the horrible things he had done and never been prosecuted for, it made her blood boil. She didn't react to her emotions. She was steady as Jason continued to answer Nora's questions. She allowed the deposition to continue for another hour before ending it.

She made sure the court reporter noted the D.A. had repeated several questions three and four times.

"As you can see with the time of death set by your coroner there is no way Mr. Morgan could have committed these crimes. Further move Madam District Attorney you are repeating your questions. My client has a very busy schedule if you need anything further please feel free to contact me." They stood to leave. "Also Nora, the two men you have allied yourself with have a history of harassing my client. I sincerely hope the Llanview Police Department does not intend on adopting their questionable practices. Have a good afternoon."

Jason stood and opened the door for her as they left. When they entered the elevator he pulled her in for a breath taking kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered before kissing her again.

"So how do you plan on handling this?" Ric asked Nora.

"Handle what?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "According to your own coroner he didn't kill them."

"So he gets away with killing my brother and his wife?" Ric hissed.

"Where were you when Mrs. Morgan," The name left a bad taste in her mouth. "Wiped the floor with us? I can tell you that's not even her best work. Come up with some solid evidence that he did kill your brother and I'll hang him, until than leave the Morgan's alone." She left the room.

Taggart looked from Ric to John.

"So what do we do?"

"Go home, let us do our job." John said wearily.

"So you've given up on getting your woman back?" Taggart baited him.

"She's not my woman. She's not anyone's woman. Morgan will slip up and then we'll bring him down." Ric and Taggart exchanged doubtful looks. "How long are you in town for?"

"Taggart needs to get back," Ric glared at the Detective before he continued. "I am taking so time off to enjoy this beautiful city."

"Stay away from the Morgan's." He said as he left the room.

"Are you going to leave them alone?" Taggart asked.

"He killed my brother and the woman I loved. What do you think?"

**End Notes:**

**Ric is a little obsessed with his brother even in death. He tries to scare Eva. Van finds a ally. Have a safe Christmas!**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**Ric is a little obsessed with his brother even in death. He tries to scare Eva. Van finds a ally. Jason reconnects with his family.**

~Two weeks later~

Evangeline sat in her office review notes for an upcoming trail. Her head had begun to ache. She wasn't getting enough sleep she thought smiling to herself. She would need to take some time off to rest soon.

Ric had stayed in town while Taggart went back to Port Charles. Though he had not approached her he made his presence known. He often popped up at her favorite coffee shop or at the grocery store. He thought he was scaring her but he was being stupid and careless. While he was playing tough guy she was slowly collecting the evidence she needed to get him out of Jason's life for good. Most of Ric's crimes were past the statute of limitations but there was still enough evidence to destroy his reputation, which was something he coveted.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Mary whispered into the intercom. It was something she did when a client had upset her. "A Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar is here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but he insists you will see him."

"Send him in, Mary." She had known he would arrive sooner or later, especially when the mob world found out where Jason was. She had seen his photo in the file that Jason had given her. He was a handsome man but not as handsome as her husband. His dark hair and blue eyes reminded her of John. Even in his picture she knew he was all business. He and Jason shared a common love for Carly and a distain for Sonny Corinthos.

"Mrs. Morgan?" He had a slight Spanish accent when he spoke her name.

"Mr. Alcazar, please take a seat." She said not standing. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please." Lorenzo watched as she stood and poured each of them a cup of coffee. She was as beautiful as her pictures.

Morgan had chosen well once again. He was wiser this time. He claimed her as his own immediately. That was why he liked Morgan, he learned from his mistakes. Sonny kept repeating the same ones over and over again. Fool.

She passed him a cup and put the cream and sugar between them.

"How can I help you Mr. Alcazar?"

"Please, Lorenzo."

"No." She smiled at him to soften her refusal. "How may I help you?"

"You are at lot like her." He started, his eyes softening. "You are far more subtle but you have that same determination. Jason is a very lucky man."

"Yes, I've been told. Maybe it's the love of a good man that brings out those qualities." She said sitting back in her chair. "At the risk of sounding rude, I have a very busy day. How can I help you, Mr. Alcazar?"

He pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. He placed it on her desk with a satisfied smile.

"You have been very discrete in your investigations of Mr. Lansing. I applaud you. Most of the information you have obtained may make Lansing walk away from Morgan for a few months or maybe even a few years. The disks in that envelope will keep him out of your lives forever."

Evangeline fingered the envelope. Looking at Lorenzo she didn't see any malice. For him it was simply a way of getting rid of Ric.

"Why are you helping Jason?" She asked.

"Because he did what I failed to do. He avenged my former wife." He didn't need to say anything more. She understood what he was saying.

Standing she extended her hand to him. He took it in his; her grasp was firm and confident.

"Take care of your family. I have the feeling you and Morgan will make a fearsome pair." He turned and was out the door before she could say another word.

Evangeline picked up her cell phone and called Jason.

"I need you to meet me at my office now." She didn't give him time to respond before she hung up and pulled out the DVD player.

He arrived less than ten minutes later. He burst through the door with Max and Johnny in tow. She was sitting on her desk crying at what she saw on the screen. As they moved further in the room they saw a pregnant Carly begging Ric to let her and her child go. Jason centered on Ric's smug face as he told her he would kill her and give her child to Elizabeth.

"Alcazar." Was all she said as she paused the recording and ran into his arms.

She cried for a woman she had never met but felt like she had always known. She cried for Jason because he had told her of all the times he went to Ric's house and never found anything. Pulling herself together she stood away from him. "Ric will be joining us for drinks at the house tonight. It's time to get rid of him once and for all."

Jason saw the hatred and anger on her face and he loved her for it. He wanted Ric gone but making him disappear now would be stupid. Evangeline had proven she could handle his life. He would let her handle Ric.

"Will you make five sets of copies for me, please? I would like one for Nora and Bo, one for Taggart, and one for John. I wanted them to see exactly who they are backing. The final copy will leave with Ric when he gets the hell out of our town."

Jason nodded and kissed her briefly before leaving with Max and Johnny in tow. Evangeline closed the door and went to the phone.

"Ric Lansing's room please. Yes, I'll hold."

~Later~

Ric sauntered into the Morgan home confident he had finally gotten to Evangeline. Now all he needed was for Morgan to threaten him and the Llanview PD would have to start an investigation. Confidently he rubbed his hands together his stepped further into the living space.

"You screwed up Ric." Jason said as he stepped out of his office. "I always knew your sick ego would be your down fall but man…." He let his voice trail off. He walked into the living room and grabbed the DVD remote. Ric watched in horror as he carried a pregnant Carly into the panic room. He began to sweat when he threatened her life. He began to back up to the elevator when she begged for her baby, only to have his path cut off by Max.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Where's the fun in that?" Jason picked up the manila envelope and put it in his hand. "Leave town Ric. Don't ever come anywhere near my wife, our children, or my family again. If I hear you are harassing anyone I love I will destroy you and then I'll end you. Max, Mr. Lansing needs an escort to the airport. Don't worry Ric, Johnny already packed up your room and settled your bill. It's the least I could do for my best friends' brother."

Jason watched as the stunned man was led from the penthouse. He took one more look at Carly's frightened face before heading for the bedroom.

Evangeline lay on their bed clutching the framed picture of Carly and the boys. She had finally fallen into an exhausted asleep just before Ric arrived. Jason lay beside her, pulling her into his arms as a wave of pride washed over him.

She had stumbled into an impossible situation and somehow she had saved him from his enemies and himself. She never said anything but he knew she often held him when the nightmares came. She stroked his face until barely awake and he would make love to her.

His nightmares were changing. Instead of Carly and the boys boarding the plane it was Evangeline cradling their baby in her arms.

He couldn't lose them. He wouldn't lose them. Even though it was still too early to confirm there was a baby in her, he knew it was there.

She stirred in his arms. He looked deep into her brown eyes and said the words she wanted to hear.

"I love you, Angel." He meant them. She was his absolution for everything bad he had done in his life. She was his peace.

The only proof he needed that he had been forgiven for his past sins was his memory was coming back. After nearly twenty years everything he had lost before the accident was finally returning. He told Evangeline about them and she suggested he share the news with his mother. He closed his eyes remembering their conversation.

"You should tell your mother that you remember your past." Evangeline said lying in her husband's arms after a night on the town. They had made love twice in the limo before they arrived at home and again in the elevator. He woke her up from the most delightful dream to make love to her again. "It's a great way to reconnect with them."

"I don't want them taking control of our child like they tried to do with Michael."

"Then we won't let them. Our child needs family and not just my crazy sister." She said with a smile. "If we don't try we'll regret it."

"O.k. I'll call Monica tomorrow."

"Good, invite them to dinner." He started to protest but she had already turned over and closed her eyes. Jason had quickly come to understand that meant she was done discussing the situation. He smiled at her brazenness. He would call Monica tomorrow and invite the Quatermaines to dinner.

~Three weeks later~

Jason stood with his back to the front door. He heard Evangeline welcome his family. He watched their reflections in the window, as she hugged them all. Ned, Tracy, Luke, Monica, Dillon, even old man Edward got a giant hug. She got drinks and settled everyone in the living room.

They spent a few minutes chatting about music and the CD she was playing. It was the Maxwell "Embrya" CD that disappeared when they packed her thing away after she went into the coma. She talked about it for days before he was able to find a copy to replace hers. It wasn't his style of music but it made her happy and she made him happy. Her favorite track was number 5. "Drowndeep: Hula". Jason smiled as she sang the lyrics to Edward.

He spent nearly fifteen minutes hiding in his thoughts before she came to stand next to him. Draping her arm around his waist she kissed his cheek.

"You can do this." She guided him over to the family that he hadn't seen since Carly's funeral. Without a word he walk to Monica and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest as she wept. Finally she released him and Edward stood and looked into the eyes that were his Lila's.

"You look good my boy. A good woman will do wonders for your soul." Jason just hugged him.

"You did good." Luke said as Tracy rubbed his arm.

Sighing he took a moment to absorb the emotions coursing through him before he looked at Monica.

"I'm starting to remember things before the accident."

"Things like what?" Edward asked.

"Like the first time you took me to E.L.Q. You had Shirley your secretary make me hot chocolate with whip cream. Tracy, I remember you reading to me when Mom and Dad were at the hospital. You said if I ever told you would make me pay. Ned, you took me on my first sleigh ride. I hit the pile on hard and flew on to the ice and sprained my arm."

"You said he fell down the stairs." Monica glared at Ned. Everyone laughed.

"Mom, I remember when I was sick and you sneak into the kitchen and steal me treats." He smiled. "They're just scattered bits and pieces but I'm finally remembering." He smiled when Evangeline's stomach grumbled. "One more thing then we can eat."

"What? I don't know if I can take any more surprises." Edward declared.

"We're going to have a baby." Evangeline announced proudly. The room erupted in hugs and congratulations.

Jason walked over to the window where Luke stood.

"I'll never forget them." He said.

"I know son. She would want you to be happy." Luke said patting him on the back.

They finished dinner and sat around the fire place talking about the last fifteen years.

"Why did you and Carly break up?" Evangeline asked the question that he had never answered for anyone. "How did she end up with Sonny?"

Jason took a deep breath. No one thought he would answer the question but for his precious wife nothing but the truth would suffice.

"Carly saw me with Elizabeth. I had never told her I loved her like I should have. She went to Sonny, my best friend, and asked him if I was in love with Elizabeth. He beat her down, verbally. He took advantage of her venerability, because he wanted my family."

"Jason…" Monica whispered.

"Carly believed that she wasn't good enough for me and slept with him."

"That's the night of the ambush?" Luke asked, his mind racing.

"Yeah, Sonny had been warned that it might be a set up but he sent me anyway." He rested his head in his hands. "I should never have left her with him. I was so naive to trust in him. Sonny cost me everything."

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her.

Monica exchanged sad looks with Edward. Her son had lost so much in his short life but he had gained a partner that would stand by him through thick and thin. Having that kind of love once in your life is incredible. He was blessed enough to have it twice.

"Well, I need some rest. I think it's time to get back to the hotel." Tracy said standing.

"Monica, Edward I hope you don't mind but I asked Max to retrieve your things from the hotel. I was hoping you could stay here with us from the duration of your visit."

"Well, I don't know the hotel had some incredible views." He bolstered.

"Your room has the most magnificent views of the harbor. I understand you were thinking about investing here in Llanview." She took he arm and gently led him to the blue room.

"She reminds me of Mama." Tracy said to Luke in the elevator. "With a little more bite."

**End Notes:**

**The holidays wear me out. Happy New Year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Layla finally understands Jason and Eva's connection. Nothing but family and romance in this chapter. Todd gets a shock.**

Jason sat in the gardens near the park watching the children play. He was remembering Michael's first trip to the park when he was just a few weeks old. Jason sat on the bench holding his tiny body against his. He told Michael how much his mother and how much she loved him.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those men." Todd stood next to the bench smiling down at him. He continued when Jason didn't respond. "The kind that's spends the day regretting their past."

"I have nothing to regret, I have Evangeline." Jason motioned for him to sit. "From your campaign against me you want her."

"I do but she doesn't want me." Todd smiled at Jason's acknowledgement of his media blitz. "You're a dangerous man, Morgan."

"Evangeline married me because I can keep her safe. You are trying to paint me as a monster but what did you do when she was attacked? You wrote a few stories. I solve problems, Manning." He pointed across the park at the man who had spent the last thirty minutes in his car staring at the kids. "How many parents are noticing that pervert? He's wacked off twice since I've been here. He's so intent on watching those kids he never noticed Max walking by his car. He doesn't see the undercover police approaching him."

Jason sat back and watched the police pull the man out of his car, his pants still around his knees. The towel he was using fell beneath him.

"You and the LPD are so focused on me that you're missing the real threats to your community." Jason stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Isn't that your son?"

Todd looked at the precious little boy playing on the swings with his friends. He watched as the police searched the pedophiles car and discovered a brick of cocaine.

"We can't have him getting off light, can we?" Jason said with a deadly smile. "You should give Evangeline a call she misses her friends."

Todd watched, speechless as he walked away. He had been at the park for more than an hour how did he miss that pervert?

Evangeline walked into Rodi's and smiled at her lunch companion. Jason stood to wrap her in his arms.

"Hey handsome, how was your day?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Productive. How did your appointment go?" He pulled out her chair for her and draped his arm around the back of it.

Silently she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"They give that to their expectant moms." Jason read the document but didn't smile until he saw positive next to the blood results. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"Hey guys," Chris and Layla stood looking down at them. "Look Vange, I wanted to apologize for my attitude. I love you and I don't want you hurt again."

"I know, would you like to join us?" She gestured to the empty seats.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to visit you. It was so hard…" She began to cry. Evangeline gathered her in her arms. "I kept remembering you braiding my hair and telling my stories and then there was nothing. You were so still."

Jason walked over to the pool tables and motioned Chris to join him. He gave the sister's the space they needed but stayed close enough to hear the conversation.

"When Dr. Jenkins said you would never wake up I couldn't take it anymore. I just stopped coming." She sat up and wiped her face. "Chris was great. He made sure I was o.k. and things grew from there."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Instead of lying to me and making me feel like I was a burden? I felt like I wasn't wanted. You pushed me back to John. All of you did and I was miserable. When I tried to talk to you and Nora you blew me off like I wasn't completely there."

"We just wanted you to be happy Van and you were so happy with John the first time around. I thought if we gave you time you would be happy again. John even thought you were pregnant." She frowned at the memory of John excitedly talking about he and Vange having a family of their own.

"I was." Layla looked at her surprised. "I lost the baby when John went chasing after Natalie that last time. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry Vange." Layla took her hand.

"Well don't be sorry for me. We are having a baby." Layla squealed and jumped into her arms.

"I'm going to be an aunt." She shouted. Chris looked up at Jason who nodded.

"Congratulations man." Chris shook his hand. "So ladies how about we celebrate with a game of pool? Ladies against men."

"Are you sure you want to us to wipe the floor with your butts." Layla asked.

"Let's make this a little more challenging." Evangeline suggested.

"How?" Jason asked looking down at his wife.

"The winner buys the loser dinner at the place of their choosing." She grinned.

"Vange, we can do better than that." Layla whispered.

"Trust me." She said. "What do you say gentlemen?"

Jason smiled at Chris knowing they were destined to lose. He would make sure of it.

In the end Jason didn't need to assist the ladies. Evangeline cleared the table without giving up a shot.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I think we need to get a pool table in the house." He said stroking her back. "So where are we dining?"

An hour later they were headed to New Orleans to dine at Emeril's Delmonico. Vange had heard about the restaurant from a client and had always wanted to try it. A limousine waited for them on the tarmac. Laughing and joking the whole way they arrived at the magnificent restaurant. Even Jason was impressed by the old brick building.

The inside reminded Evangeline of an old southern mansion. Everything was warm and inviting; from the soft wall colors to the chandeliers to the piano in the corner. The ladies stared at the photos on the wall while the men shared a drink. Soon they were seated near the center of the room. Jason again moved his chair so his legs touched hers under the table.

"O.K. everyone orders something different and we pass the plates around. Deal?" Layla asked excited. "Don't get those tiny dishes Vange you're eating for two." They all laughed. "And no steaks."

Smiling Jason placed their order with Chorizo Fried, Sausage-Stuffed Olives, Gumbo, and Sweet Crab Soup for the appetizer: Pan Fried Redfish, Moroccan Spiced Lamb Sirloin, Slow Roasted Pork Shoulder, and Confit Duck Leg for dinner with Sautéed Mushrooms, Sautéed Spinach, Creole Dirty Rice, and Cheddar Spoonbread as extra sides. He then ordered the Dreamsicle Bombe, Spiced Chocolate Crème Brûlée, Cupcake Trio, From The Oven Chocolate Chip Cookies, and the Bananas Foster table side presentation.

"How are we going to eat all of this?" Evangeline asked as she looked over their dinner selection.

"What we don't eat I'll take home with me." Chris chimed in laughing.

They enjoyed their meal. Most of the time Evangeline sat with her hand on his lap as he fed her from his plate. Layla rolled her eyes at their love play but she was finally seeing way Jason made her sister so happy. He was attentive and he listened to everything she said. Vange admired the roses a vender was selling outside the restaurant.

While the ladies were in the restroom he asked the waiter to buy two bouquets. Vange was genuinely surprised when he presented them to her. Layla knew these gestures meant the world to her sister because no other man had ever shone her that type of care and attention. He whispered "I love you" to Vange more times than Layla could count and he constantly called her his Angel when he spoke to her or about her.

At the end of the evening they stuffed themselves back into the limo and headed for the hotel Jason had gotten them. Layla rested her head on Chris's shoulder and Vange stretched out on the back seat with her head in Jason's lap.

The men were silent as they reminisced about their childhood and their parents. They talked about how many kids they wanted and what they would name them. Then they talked aimlessly as they were led to their joint suite. When they went into their room pajamas were laid out on the bed for them and a closet full of clothes and several pairs of shoes were waiting to be worn.

"Seems like Jason thought of everything." She said.

"He asked if we wanted to stay for the weekend. I said sure." He said as he slipped into the bed naked. She smiled and followed him. They were too tired to do anything more than sleep but they didn't like any barriers between them.

Layla awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. Chris was still snoring next to her. She donned her PJ's and robe before going out to the common area. Jason sat at the table sipping from his cup lost in thought. His guard Max stood near the door.

"Hey did you order the entire menu?" She asked laughing at the buffet that lined the far wall.

"I didn't know what you and Chris would like." He shrugged. She loaded her plate thinking about all the time she would need to put in at the gym to work off these calories. They ate in silence with her looking at him from under her eye lashes.

"How can you do it?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Do what?" He put his cup down.

"Get back on a plane after what happened to your friend and her kids? Taggart showed me the pictures. That's how he got me to wear the wire."

"You were scared for your sister." He nodded his understanding. "I couldn't until I met your sister." He told her the story of how he and Vange met and how he felt Carly played a role in their meeting. When he finished Layla was in tears.

"Hey." He said pulling her to her feet and taking her into his arms. "I trusted them to someone that was not trust worthy and they paid the price. I won't make that mistake again; besides your sister is fierce."

"Yeah she is." She said as she took her seat. "Do you know she beat the mess out of this kid at my school?"

"I can see that." Jason said smiling.

"You had to see this giant…" Layla said smiling.

Evangeline stood just inside the bedroom and shook her head as Layla exaggerated her tale. Her family would be alright, she thought heading back into their room for a bath.

**End Notes:**

**Love is all about what you bring to the table and Eva has a smorgasbord. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	9. Chapter 9

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Nat steps up. More truths for Eva. **

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Natalie asked Mary.

"Not much, Mrs. Morgan has a light schedule until she has her baby. She does have her sonogram today." Mary looked over the schedule. "Do you want to have lunch?"

"When is the baby shower?" Natalie asked looking through the book.

"Oh, hell…" Mary whispered. "I completely forgot."

"I can take care of it if you want." Natalie suggested.

"Good. Get an initial plan together. I'll look over it and we can go from there."

"I'll have it by tomorrow." She smiled at Mary before walking to her desk.

"Natalie…" Mary called. "I'm proud of you."

Natalie she couldn't wait for her lunch with Jessica.

"So how is the baby moving?" Dr. Grayson asked as she squirted clear goo on Evangeline's stomach.

"There hasn't been a lot of tumbling like I read but he is punching a lot."

"Every baby is different. You both are tall so we could just have a long baby." She put the scope to Evangeline's stomach. "There your little one is."

"Look at him." Jason laughed at her stunned face as she stared at their baby who had folded himself in half with his feet at his head.

"That really doesn't look comfortable." She said laughing.

"See here is a head and a stomach and the hands and feet." Jason kissed her hand as tears formed in his eyes, as he thought of another mother and unborn child. "Well everything looks fine here. We'll keep an eye on your blood pressure and schedule you for another visit in a few weeks."

They said their goodbyes. Jason helped her up from the table.

He was quiet. Evangeline was slightly worried but said nothing.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?" He asked helping her into the SUV.

"Home." He was silent on the drive to their penthouse. She held his hand as they rode the elevator up.

Johnny briefed him on the few visitors they had while out, as Evangeline worked on making their lunch. Jason sat at the kitchen counter looking down at his hands. She reached over and ran her finger over the frown line that had formed.

"Trust me, Jason." She pleaded with him to tell her the secret he kept hidden.

"Carly was pregnant when she died." He let out a long breath. "She was carrying my baby."

"Jason." She whispered.

"We didn't tell anyone that we were getting back together. We wanted to wait until her divorce was finalized."

She went around the counter and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's why you keep withdrawing into yourself. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known Claudia was insane."

"I know there was nothing that I could do to change her fate, but I keep thinking about what could happen to you." He kissed her lips. "I don't think I could take it."

"Trust me. Everything is going to be alright. I have never felt so safe or protected or loved as I do here with you." She assured him, hating the guilt and pain he still felt. "You know what you should be doing?"

"What?" He asked smiling down at her.

"You should be making love to me before I get so big we can't."

"Humph, I don't think there will ever be a day that we can't figure something out." She laughed as he led her down the hall to their bedroom.

Two months later.

Natalie went over her list one last time. Everyone had R.S.V.P.'d for the shower, except Nora. Even after Natalie had told her that Jason was legit she refused to come. Whatever. Layla had at least been decent to her when she called. At first she was suspicious but she seemed to almost like Natalie now or at least hate her less. The hardest part was getting Evangeline to the shower at the Palace. Jason had volunteered to set up a lunch date with her. That's what they were doing now waiting for her to show up.

The hostess gave her the signal when Evangeline arrived.

"Quiet everyone," She called out. "She's here." The main lights were turned down and the wall lights were turned up to emanate a soft glow throughout the room. Natalie didn't think yelling surprise to a woman in her sixth month of pregnancy would be smart. From the front door to the room there were little hints. Over sized booties with pictures of her and Jason as children, Candy filled bottles, and pink and blue diapers would direct Evangeline to the room.

Her face was streak with tears by the time she arrived to the hugs and kisses of her friends and family. Even Tracy Quatermaine seemed to be touched.

The day was filled with laughter and tears. Monica shared stories of Jason as a boy. Her friends offered baby advice and how to keep Jason satisfied while her body recovered. Max and Milo shifted uncomfortably behind her which made the women laugh louder.

Finally the party broke up. Natalie, Tracy, Monica, and Layla stuffed their cars with the presents and took them back to the penthouse. Evangeline headed to the lobby doors but was stopped by the manager. He handed her an envelope and a key. Jason, she smiled. Flanked by Max and Milo she headed up to the suite. The shades were drawn and the room was littered with glowing candles.

A bouquet of lilies sat on the coffee table along with a card.

"Turn around." She put the card back on the table and turned to the closet door. Hanging inside was the most beautiful red silk rode with a note attached to it.

"Put me on." She quickly removed her business suite and wrapped the robe around her. She held it closed as she looked for the belt. A knock at the door interrupted her search.

"Mrs. Morgan?" A young woman asked her. When Evangeline nodded she smiled. "Good, I'm Cammie. Your husband says you need a little pampering." She stepped further into the room as Max helped the girl carry in what was obviously a massage table. Cammie setup her equipment in the center of the room. "Did you want to take your robe completely off? I also have warm towels if you prefer them."

Evangeline smiled. She knew the best way to have a massage was not to have any barriers. Cammie worked her magic for the better part of an hour. Every part of Evangeline's body was completely relaxed.

"Your husband asked me to pass this on to you." She handed her another card.

"One more surprise, open the bedroom door."

She walked to the double doors and opened them. Jason lay naked in the center of the bed with the belt to her robe tied around his erect penis.

Evangeline through her head back and laughed.

"What?" He asked grinning at her. Slowly he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

She put her hand around his penis and stroked it until the belt fell off and he was gasping for air. Evangeline massaged him until he nearly came in her hand.

"You like that, baby?" She teased him.

"You are a bad girl." Jason drooled. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I hope you're rested because it's going to be a long night." He promised kissing her hard.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	10. Chapter 10

Evangeline lay wrapped in her husband's arms. Jason had been working hard on dealing with his anger and guilt about Carly. Years of mistakes had weighed on him and until now he didn't have anyone to share it with.

His wife was so patient and understanding. She listened to him. She offered him different ways to resolve his feelings. For Jason the most amazing thing about her was her lack of jealously. She didn't berate him for loving Carly. Hell, all around their home were pictures of Carly and the boys that she had taken from his office.

"They are a part of our family too." She had told him one night.

She sighed in her sleep and shifted uncomfortably.

He rubbed her back slowly trying not to wake her up. She was in her eighth month and the pregnancy was getting harder for her. Her blood pressure was up and her feet were swelling uncomfortably. Jason wished he could make her more comfortable but he knew the only release was having their baby.

He sighed as his cell phone rang. He knew without looking it was Coleman. John McBain had been pressuring him to give up any information on Jason's illegal activities. The problem was he was completely legit.

He had kept it all hidden from Evangeline. Until he needed an attorney he wouldn't upset her.

"Morgan," He listened as Coleman yelled into the phone. "O.K. I'll be there in a minute."

"John again?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He smiled into her hair.

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm very good at my job?"

"I'm going to the club. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her head.

"Call if you need me." She closed her eyes again and was snoring before he had completely dressed.

"Man you have no cause to bring Mr. Morgan in." Coleman whined as John sat Jason in a cell with Coleman.

"We found a pound of cocaine in the men's restroom of your club."

"I want my call man."

"After we finish booking you." John sneered.

"How long is that going to take?"

"As long as it takes." John walked out of the holding room.

"He's fucking with us." Coleman said looking down at a relaxed Jason.

"Yeah but Evangeline is on her way. It just takes her a little bit longer these days. Johnny called her when they found the brick." He answered Coleman's silent question.

"Jason man it's not mine."

"I know the thing had a least an inch of dust on it." He smiled to himself. "Whoever tipped them off put it there."

Coleman paced the floor.

"Relax, it will be a couple of hours before Angel gets us out." Jason lay down on the small cot and closed his eyes.

Evangeline stomped into the LPD fuming at the mouth. John had gone too far. In the hour since Johnny had called her she had awaken her entire legal team. Her favorite Judge was looking over the paper work that would nullify the warrant and any evidence John had collected. Natalie ran into the station carrying a folder with the paper work and that damn duffle bag she always had with her.

She had insisted on keeping a bag ready for Evangeline in case she went into labor, reminding her that the women of this town never had babies in the hospital.

Since Mary went to visit her sister Natalie had taken over her duties. She was even dating one of the young attorney's at the firm, Aaron Gillum. Evangeline laughed as the man in question rushed in behind Natalie soaked to the bone.

"Judge Patterson says hello and good luck with the baby. A gift is on its way." He said handing her the paper work. Evangeline looked everything over and handed it to Aaron.

"Get these upstairs. I want them released before the hour is up." He turned to the elevators.

"No take the stairs. This damn thing is slower than molasses." Natalie told him.

Evangeline grimaced and bent over the towards the wall.

"Contraction?" Nat asked rubbing her back slowly. Evangeline nodded. "Braxton hicks or a real one?"

"Braxton hicks, I've been having them all day."

"Eva, are you alright?" John rushed in from the rain storm that had come out of nowhere. He touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch her." Natalie yelled slapping his hand away.

John looked at her like she had grown two heads. He didn't even recognize her. Her hair was shorter and she had stopped dying it that clown red color. She had lost weight and was actually standing up straight instead of looking at the floor.

Natalie brushed his hand from Evangeline's shoulder as the elevator doors finally opened. She helped her boss in as she tried to ignore the sense of dread she was feeling; Max got on after them followed by John.

"Why are you harassing Jason? After all this time John this is ridiculous." She gasped as another contraction hit her.

"Evangeline?" Nat touched her shoulder. "I don't think those are Braxton hicks."

"Hang on there's just one more floor to go." John said before the elevator came to a jerking stop.

"Oh hell no." She screamed before another contraction hit. "What happened?"

"The elevator stopped." Max said. His brows furrowing. He picked up the emergency phone but there wasn't a dial tone. He flipped open his cell phone and called the sergeants desk. Calmly he explained the situation and within a few minutes they could hear people calling to them from above.

Jason walked to the property desk to collect his things. He looked around for Evangeline but didn't see her. He did take notice of the commotion by the elevator.

Coleman walked over to one of the officers and asked him what was happening. After a brief conversation he rushed back over to Jason.

"O.K. don't panic." He watched as Jason's face turned cold. "Mrs. Morgan, Max, Natalie and that ass that arrested us are trapped in the elevator."

Jason knocked Coleman aside. He ran to the elevator doors and helped the officers pry them open.

"Angel?" He called down to her. "Angel, are you alright?"

"She's having contractions Mr. Morgan. They are about three minutes apart." Natalie shouted back u to him.

"I'm o.k. Jason." Evangeline yelled, her voice strained.

Bo and Nora came running. Nora glared at Jason.

"They repair team is on their way." Bo tells them.

Coleman hands Jason a flash light. Looking down the shaft he begins to formulate a plan in case they don't arrive in time. He wasn't going to miss the birth of their first child.

"Evangeline, let me help you." John pleaded.

"What? Did you get your medical license since the last time we spoke?" She yelled back. "You're the reason I'm here. You and that bastard Taggart."

"Eva, I just want you to see that he is bad for you." He ran his hand through his hair. "Look I know I screwed up but we can try again."

"Are you dense?" Natalie pushed him. "She loves her husband. Jason is good to her. They are having a baby John."

"Oh shit!" Evangeline doubled over into Max as a stronger contraction hit her. Water dripped down her legs and into her expensive flats.

Natalie grabbed the duffle bag that she had dropped on the floor. She pulled out several towels and shoved them into John's arms. Taking one she mopped up the worst of the puddle. She then grabbed a Thick blanket and spread it across the floor.

"Help her lay down Max and sit behind her for support." Natalie ordered in a voice that demanded obedience. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Evangeline's water broke: the babies coming right now. She needs you down here."

Within moments he was climbing down the ladder mounted on the wall and onto the roof of the car. Gently he pulled open the emergency hatch and climbed in.

He knelt beside his Angel.

"Hey, couldn't wait for a nice hospital bed and drugs?' He smiled at her, kissing her hand. Natalie handed him a soap pack and a bottle of water.

"Wash your hands."

"Who are you MacGyver?" He smiled at her grateful for her forethought.

"Ahhhh, you…got…an epidural in that bag?" She grasped Max's arms as the next contraction hit. "Jason it burns."

"They're less than a minute apart, Mr. Morgan." Natalie started unpacking the rest of the duffle bag including a first aid kit.

Jason snatched a pair of scissors out and cut Evangeline's panties off. He could see the top of the baby's head.

"Alright baby push with the next contraction." She screamed and pushed with everything she had. Jason watched as the baby's head popped out. "Good girl."

"Alright Angel, breathe through the next contraction. The shoulders are coming out." She took deep breaths, wishing she had paid attention during the Lamaze classes. "One more push sweet heart."

She took a deep breath and pushed the rest of the baby out."

"It's a boy."Jason wrapped his son in a thick towel Natalie had given him. Tying off the cord he cut it and handed the baby over to Natalie was had recorded his birth time in her note pad. Jason had no sooner handed off his first son when his second son began easing out of his mother's body.

"Ummm, Angel?"

"Oh my God there's another one!" Natalie gasped.

"He's impatient." She smiled as she followed his instructions and pushed the squirming baby out. Jason repeated the process of cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the baby up.

Sitting next to his wife and their screaming babies in their arms, Jason was over whelmed. He had lost so much and almost lost himself but his Angel had given it all back to him.

"You see John that's why you'll never get her back." Natalie whispered motioning to towards the happy family and Max, who still sat behind Evangeline supporting her. "He may have done some bad things in his life but so have we all. He at least loves her more than himself and hasn't used his pain as an excuse to hurt her."

John watched as she took her first child to her breast and fed him. He finally understood that he had lost her forever.

**End Notes:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter.**

JASON

Jason stood at the window of the private hospital room holding his sons, Justin and Robert. He smiled.

If there was such a thing as forgiveness, Jason believed he had found it in Evangeline and his children. He had hurt so many people in his young life. He willingly destroyed the people he cared for and with his memories returning he finally understood what he had lost. He thought his punishment was losing Carly and the children. He thought he was supposed to die that fateful night but he found his soul mate.

Carly once told him that loving someone wasn't supposed to be hard. Loving her had been one drama after another until he stopped running from her love. He was too late. Her time with him was finished. When she took him to Evangeline he knew he wouldn't run. He found someone just as lost and broken as he was.

"Where are my great grandchildren?" Edward whispered for once. Max had warned him that Evangeline was sleeping. "Oh, yes. You did good Jason."

He gently patted the glowing man on his shoulder. Jason nodded to an empty chair. After Edward took a seat he passed him each of the boys.

"This is Robert and this is Justin." He whispered.

"Well there were never two more perfect children."

"Where's mom?"

"Looking over Evangeline's chart. You know she never trust anyone with the care of her family."

"That's because I lost so many of them." Monica whispered entering the room with Tracy and Luke in tow. "How is she?"

"Sleeping better than she has in a long time." Jason stroked her hair.

"Not anymore." She whispered when Robert began to wail. "Did you take any pictures?"

"Not yet but I will." He promised handing the angry boy to her. Quickly she put him to her breast while Jason covered her. He bent over and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Oh my goodness, sis." Layla and Chris came in smiling. Chris carried and a bag with him.

"We thought you guys might want some real food." He handed Jason the bag from Carlotta's and shook his hand. Walking around her husband Layla hugged and kissed Jason surprising him.

"What? As long as my sis is happy so am I."

"Sir, the photographer is here." Max peeked his head in the door. "Johnny is on his way up."

"Good Max when Johnny gets here we want to get some pictures of you with the boys."

Jason looked at Edward expecting an objection but he was too busy singing to his great grandson.

Surrounded by family and friends Jason finally felt complete. Who knew that fateful day many months ago would be the day Jason's world came together under the watchful eye of his best friend.

Carly

Carly watched from heaven. If that's what you would call this place. There wasn't a pool table in sight. The only advantage was Carly could see Jason finally happy. She knew that woman would be the one to save him. Though she still didn't like the thought of him being with anyone but her she was dead and couldn't do anything about it.

"Ohh," She whispered as he held his sons.

"Mom come one we're going to haunt Uncle Luke's." Morgan shouted.

"Not without me!" She ran after them.

**End Notes:**

**There is going to be a sequel to this with a lot more action and drama as Evangeline's past comes back to haunt her. Can Jason protect his family? Oh, Edward moves in with the happy couple. Ha!**


End file.
